


Lost Memories - Ash Ketchum's Diary

by Hetaku-kun (Hetaku), Hetaku-kun (siywrites)



Series: Lost Memories [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Diary/Journal, Gen, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun
Summary: Upon being washed up into an unknown new world, Ash documents his experiences.





	1. Day One, Entry One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Memories [old]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505612) by [Hetaku-kun (Hetaku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun), [Hetaku-kun (siywrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun). 



Arceus,

I was unconscious for a few days until these two people, Shinji and Nozomi, brought me in. I asked where I ended up, and they answered, “Fire Nation”. Guess that means I’m way too far off from Kalos. I couldn’t find any other Pokemon running around aside from my Pikachu... So either I’m dreaming, or I’m litterally stuck in another world entirely.

Please help me.

Ash Ketchum

 


	2. Day One, Entry Two

Arceus,

I just found out later today about firebending. It’s something like... How do I explain this? Manipulating fire? Well, anyway, I guess it turns out I’m stuck in a completely different world after all. I mean, Shinji and Nozomi can firebend, but as soon as I met Miss Hanako, it turns out not everyone can bend. That makes one less thing to worry about. I can’t seem to remember who I was before coming here, aside from Pikachu that is. At least no one knows that I’m from another universe, even with Pikachu as a dead giveaway. I could tell them, but then I would end up getting weird looks from everyone and I don’t think I’d like that. I hope whatever I write will get to you.

Until then, good night.

Ash Ketchum


	3. Day Two, Entry Three

Arceus,

I just had a dream last night. It had something to do with a light spirit. Name’s.... Raava? Is that it? Anyway, Raava told me that a man named Akagi would destroy every world within his reach and create a new one in his ideals. Is that true? Is it really going to happen? Ah... I probably shouldn’t start worrying about that right now... I mean... I just got here in this new place and I don’t even know what goes on from where I am right now. Even Pikachu’s as confused as I am.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Ash Ketchum


End file.
